Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to mobile computing device technologies, such as systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media that automatically calibrate one or more accelerometers and/or one or more other sensors, such as motion sensors, magnetometers, gyroscopes, and/or the like.
Increasingly, computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other mobile devices, include accelerometers and/or other motion sensors that may allow these devices to capture motion and/or other sensed conditions as a form of user input. As the inclusion of accelerometers and/or other motion sensors in computing devices becomes more common, the ways in which the computing devices process and/or otherwise use the motion information provided by such accelerometers and/or other motion sensors likewise becomes more sophisticated. Aspects of the disclosure provide more convenient and effective ways of enhancing how the information provided by accelerometers and/or other motion sensors can be interpreted and/or otherwise processed by a computing device, for instance, by providing ways of automatically calibrating accelerometers and/or other motion sensors.